Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for identifying application-level communications.
Background
Applications (“apps”) or device applets are now available that operate to provide a wide range of add-on services and features to wireless devices. For example, it is now possible for wireless devices to download and launch device applets to perform value-added functions such as, shopping, searching, position location, driving navigation, video conferencing, social networking, and an array of other functions. The availability and use of device applets increases the functionality and usability of wireless devices and offers device users features and convenience not originally available on the devices themselves.
The applications may be developed and/or deployed by the network operator, service provider, or third-party providers. As such, the control entity for the network which the application uses for communications may not be the same as the developer of the application. In such instances, controlling the network utilization for the application can be difficult. An aspect of controlling the utilization includes identifying which application is associated with the traffic. This may generally be referred to was application traffic pairing. One way to achieve application traffic pairing and thus control the network utilization for the application is through deep packet inspection. By analyzing the data included one or more packets of data transmitted from a device, the network can infer the application which originated the packet and selectively communicate this information.
However, deep packet inspection can impact communication rates as the packets are intercepted, analyzed, and then transmitted. This can, in turn, impact the user experience. Deep packet inspection may also dependent on a static packet “signature.” For example, a packet structure may be associated with a first version of an application. However, in version two, the packet structure for the same application may be changed. To accurately and effectively identify communication for the application, the network operator would need to continually monitor and update the inspection routines. As each application may consume different types and quantities of network resources. Furthermore, deep packet inspection generally involves introducing additional cost to the network as hardware, power, and other resources are consumed to coordinate and maintain the inspection process.
The current “network-only” solutions hinder the operator's ability to offer data subscription bundles to specific applications or differentiation in terms of Quality of Service. Accordingly, a reliable, efficient, and accurate mechanism to allow network operators the ability to provide per application behavior in their network is desired.